


MMDictators

by SteelDollS



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bullying, Crying, Dolls, Drama, G.I. Joe - Freeform, Gen, Hitlet, Humor, I Don't Need Spellcheck, MMD, MMDC, No Escape, Over the Top, Overly Dramatic, Parody, Random & Short, Rules, Salty, Screaming, That's Not How The Force Works, Violence, YandereSimulator, fnaf - Freeform, scree, wow that's dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: The worst of the MMDC in a nutshell. Please follow the rules! kollololololol hshshsh .-.This work should be made into a motion.





	MMDictators

A MMDrama Play, by SteelDollS

Hitlet: Everyone! Look at the new paper doll I have made for you all! She is cute! She is amazing! And... *dramatic zoom in* she is three-dimensional!

Minions: *scream with esctatic delight* *try to fight over each other to reach the new toy*

Hitlet: No! Wait a minute! *pulls doll back with violent protectiveness*

Minions: *fall back slightly, eyes all *o*, waiting to hear the next bit*

Hitlet: This lovely doll I made for all of you is the product of much hard work, so I want you to take care of her well!

Minions: *nod eagerly, one drools ravenously and makes grabbyhands towards it wantingly*

Hitlet: So, I have laid some ground rules about how to play.

Minions: *nod eagerly, one accidentally pushes another one down in an attempt to get a little better view*

Hitlet: Okay, then listen up! Here are the rules! First, all dolls are mine, not yours.

Minions: *shuffle, a little confused, but nod hesitantly*

Hitlet: I do not want you to break her! So! You can not change her clothes or hair or alter her in any way, no change her colors... or swap out her body parts with GI Joe! *directs a sudden stare at a particular minion*

Minions: ! *one looks distraught down at his GI Joe, all ready to be part-swapped in despair, and slowly lowers the GI Joe in question, defeated*

Hitlet: You can not play on Thursdays, Saturdays, or on the winter solstice, or feed her after midnight.

Minion: *Puts away a tea set with reluctant sadness and a sparkling tear in its eye*

Hitler: You can not use with toys made by the following list of makers who I don't like *shows a long scroll that stretches on about five feet when dramatically unrolled. Several unfazed minions scramble to look down at the list, still eager* You can also not play with it within the FNAP or TandereSimulator universes! Not even in your private mind! *slaps the hand of a nearby minion getting too close* You can not play with it outside of this room or bring it to another person's house. ...And no using it for kissy kissy with girls! Or boys! Or girls with girls or boys with boys! Or with anything about feet! She has no feet! Only shoes! These shoes! Only! Ever!

Hitlet: Annnd!

Minions: *lean in close with the dramatic tension drawn out*

Hitlet: If any of my rules are broken, I will take this doll away from everyone! 

Hitlet: Alright! Knowing the terms, have her freely! *flings doll into the ravenous crowd. Some minions scream to intercept her with midair leaps and scramble amongst themselves* Remember to credit me (And TDA) for my doll I give to you all now! *steps back and crossed arms in satisfaction, overseeing all use of the new doll with magnanamous and untrusting approval*

As the commotion dies down, every minion grabs a copy of the doll and begins playing carefully, brows furrowed in concentration. Every so often one will refer to the long list of not accepted playing-with creators. One minion looks at his old toy made by a forbidden maker, then looks at the new doll, struggles for a moment, then throws his old doll down into a trash chute. A camera-zoom out shows his sad face as the furnace roars to life, consuming his old toy. He then looks down at his new toy and smiles big all of a sudden, playing with her energetically suddenly, lifting her up and down and watching her arms flop and hair bounce.

As all this goes on, a smol bby minion grabs quietly with a big gentle excited smile a copy of the doll and promptly sqwueals in delight, rolling over on his side to lay on the floor, new doll held as her arms are stretched out straight, to be able to admire the toy as much as possible. She blushes and hugs the doll tight, then looks her over again, totters over to a neaby toybox, rummages through it, and comes out with some doll jewelry. She holds it in front of the new toy and says "ooooo!" then puts the jewelry down and keeps rummaging through the toybox. Adding jewlrey is against the rules, but that's okay because the new doll is so pretty.*

Minion on other side of room: *furtively looks around, and slowly and quickly plays with a FNAP toy with the doll for a rapid 2 seconds*

Hitlet: *suddenly walk-teleports in front of the minion* O----O YOU BROKE THE RULES.

Minion: *gasps and tries to hide the doll behind his back, shaking head violently in terror*

Hitlet: NOW NO ONE CAN HAVE MY DOLL >:OOOO

Minions as a whole: *shriek in unholy terror, scrambling to try to secret their dolls away as Hitlet reaches down to the smol minion by the toybox's doll, picks up that copy, and rips it into four pieces. The smol minion looks up traumatized, then wails*

Hitlet: This is that minions's fault! Bad! Bad! Bad! YOU HAVE RUINED FOR ALL.

Minions: *screaming and crying, suddenly all try to jump on top of the bad minion and hit and attack and bite him to release their grief and fury. One hits him with a GI Joe. Another bites his ankle and growls like a werewolf. The bad minion tries to protect himself with the discarded FNAP toy but to no avail!!*

Hitlet: Anyone who still has my doll must destroy it immediately. I better not see this doll played with ever again! Suffer! Suffer my wrath for being disresectful! Bad! Fight each other forever!

*zoomed out, a narrator is walking cheerfully down a corridor, leading new minions in towards the room of infinite creations*

Narrator: And here we have the room of 3D toys! They are free and you can play with them! We call it the land of smiles. Welcome to our wondrous community: MMD! *happy smile as he opens the door to the room*

*chaos and screaming and tears streaming down the faces of the minions already inside as dolls are ripped apart in insanity and fear is the scene that suddenly slams the eyeballs and ears of the new minions. Near a large red toybox a smol minion is sobbing inconsolably, holding four ripped pieces of a doll close to her chest*

New minions: ...

New minions: *one of them slowly takes a step backwards*

Narrator: ._. You can't escape anymore. *suddenly looms in*

New minions: *shriek in terror as the doors slam closed, trapping them inside. A minion hand slaps against the door in panic and slowly slides down the window in the door as the madness consumes her. The hand is never to be seen again.*

hshs


End file.
